


Roses are Red

by BBCGirl657



Series: Shannon Leto One-shots [4]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, American Drummers RPF
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Valentine’s Day and 30STM is holding a special V-Day event for a select number of Echelon. Jasmine is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are Red

It was Valentine’s Day once again, but Jared had wanted to something special for the Echelon this year, so he held a small get together at a café. 

Only a select number of people were invited and they had security to the max. 

Tomo’s wife Vicki was there and both Jared and Shannon were single again, but that was about to change for one of them.

* * *

Jasmine entered the café and looked around for her friend Roxy. She found her and walked over.

“Hey Jazz!” Roxy said hugging her, “I’m so glad you made it!” 

Jasmine faked a smile and hugged her back. 

“You remember Beau”, Roxy said. 

“Yeah, it’s nice to see you again”, Jasmine lied.

“Hey guys!” Jared said into the microphone, “How are you doing tonight?” 

Everyone cheered. 

“So this is going to be a little different from our concerts. I’m not saying we’re not going to perform some of our songs, but we’ve put together a special Valentine’s Day set list for you tonight. So try to have some fun, okay?” he said. 

Everyone cheered as they started to perform their first song of the night. 

Roxy and Beau fought their way to the front of the stage, leaving Jasmine alone. 

She moved out of the crowd and sat down at the back. When they got to the Valentine’s Day songs, Jasmine just rolled her eyes. She shouldn’t have come in the first place, but it sure beat sitting at home alone getting drunk and watching romance films. 

* * *

After about an hour and a half, Jared said, “We’re gonna take a small break. Now don’t go anywhere, we’ve still got some treats for you”. 

The crowd thinned out a little and Shannon saw a girl sitting at the back, her head in her hand. 

He got up and grabbed a rose out of a vase. He walked up to her and said, “Will you accept this rose?” 

She looked up and said, “I hate roses”.

“Then how about this. Roses are red, violets are blue, can I buy you a coffee?” he asked her. 

She smiled and said, “This is why your brother writes the songs and you play them”. 

Shannon blushed, but with the low lighting, she couldn’t see. 

She took the rose from him and brought it to her nose. 

“So, can I buy you a coffee?” Shannon asked her.

She nodded and got up.

“So what’s your name?” he asked.

“Jasmine Wolfe”, she told him. 

“Jasmine? Like the Disney princess?” he asked. 

She sighed and pulled away from him. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Shannon asked her. 

She walked out the front door, Shannon following. 

“I didn’t mean to offend you!” Shannon yelled, “Come back!” 

“I’m not a FUCKING princess!” Jasmine shouted at him.

People were starting to gather and stare.

“Look, I’m sorry. Just calm down and come back inside”, he said.

“God, I hate this holiday!” she said wiping her eyes, “I should’ve never come tonight!”

“Please don’t cry”, Shannon told her. He stepped closer and when she didn’t back up, he wrapped his arms around her. Shannon’s watch beeped. He looked at it and said, “It’s not Valentine’s Day anymore”. 

Jasmine sniffled and looked up at him. “What?” she asked him.

“It’s midnight. It’s not Valentine’s Day anymore”, he told her, “What do you say we blow this popsicle stand?” 

Jasmine laughed and said, “Wouldn’t Jared be pissed at you for leaving?”

“He might be, but I don’t care”, he told her. 

Jasmine blushed, but if Shannon asked her, she’d blame it on the cold.


End file.
